The Adventure of Grell and Sebastian
by HellOfAButlerSM
Summary: Grell decides to get Sebastian drunk in order to get him to do what he wanted. He suceeds in getting him drunk, but will he get what he wants?


Grell smirked and danced his way around Sebastian in an attempt to make him giddy. He had the idea stuck in his head that if he spun around him enough, he would make the dark haired one ill enough to faint or be light headed, then he could convince him to have sex with him. Of course, that wasn't the case; Sebastian wasn't one to easily fall for such a stupid tactic.

"Please stop that Grell, I am trying to work and you are getting in my way." a sigh passed the beautiful soft lips of the butler as he continued to walk forward with his new shadow following him.

"But Bassy…"

"But nothing, now get out of my way."

Grell pouted as he rubbed up against the butler's leg, he just wanted some fun, and he knew Sebastian would give in if he continued being a pest.

Sebastian sighed as he continued to work is way around the house in an attempt to make it look beautiful, sparkling and clean. The only unclean, dirty piece of trash in the room was Grell, and he wanted to the red head to get out, but Ciel had ordered Sebastian to deal with him so he didn't have to.

"Bocchan why must you tease me like this." The dark haired beauty spoke once more as he walked over to the table where the red head was sat and glared at him. It was times like this he felt sorry for Will, the other man the red head floated clouds of love above. He wished he could just kick the red head in the arse, but something told him the red head would enjoy that a bit too much.

"What do I have to do to get you out of this house?" The Butler sighed as he took a seat next to the annoying red one. He would never normally just sit down, he would stand till he was told to sit, and even then he would protest until he was forced to sit.

"Have a drink with me and relax? We are both mature adults after all Bassy."

Sebastian looked at the Shinigami with a confused look on his face, no way would the Grell he knew only want a drink, there had to be something more to it. "Just a drink?"

"Yes… a drink, nothing more, nothing less." Though the smirk on the red heads face told Sebastian there was more to it than he was letting off. But of course, Sebastian also wasn't one to not agree to something encase it made him look weak, so he walked into the kitchen and brought back two bottles of wine and two glasses.

"Okay, but any funny business and I will injure you so bad."

"And what makes you think that's a threat Bassy?" Grell smirked obviously his thoughts had already gone down the gutter and washed away.

A few, and a few more bottles of wine later Sebastian leaned on his hand and giggled, something he hadn't ever done before, he was sure he had never done it before because as it passed his lips he placed a gloved hand over his mouth to hide the foreign thing that escaped.

"Aww so cute Bassy, you make such sweets sounds when your drunk."

"M… not drunk!" his head slipped off his hand falling and hitting the table with a thud, but that didn't stop him. He picked his head back up again and held it there rubbing his neck with his other hand.

"I can dance better than you!" suddenly burst from the butlers lips. Still he had no idea where these words where coming from, he made a mental note in the only spare non-drunk part of his brain to murder Grell in the morning, but with that thought aside he stood up swaying is hips from left to right while playing with his tie.

"Ohhh strip tease." Grell smirked as he leaned back in his chair, this really was better than he had hoped for, he knew next time just to get the boy drunk.

Sebastian closed his beautiful red eyes before hocking his fingers inside the tie and pulling it free, before pulling either side a few times and throwing it over at Grell. Before Grell could even blink Sebastian's fingers had started to make their way over the small buttons of his waist coat, slowly undoing it letting it fall open.

"Hm Bassy?"

"Yes Grelly?"

"You may need to take your tailcoat off first?"

"Oh… yes…." He laughed lightly and slide the tailcoat off and threw it at the red head smirking, "keep it" he winked and made a small wave with his hand before turning around so his back was to Grell.

Grell smirked, he was really enjoying this, and he was sure Sebastian would kill him later, but this was fun, and it was worth the possibly death.

Sebastian bent down so his ass poked out giving it a little wiggle as he undone his shoes and kicked them off. "You like what you see?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder one eye open and one eye closed in a wink manor.

"Yes I definitely do." The red head squealed and hoped off his chair wrapping his arms around the butler, before he found himself sat back on the chair with Sebastian sat on his lap, one leg over each side, their groins pressed together as the dark haired beauty licked a strip of wet saliva up Grell's neck.

"Oh God Sebastian. "

"Am I turning you on Grell?" He smirked as he rubbed his ass against Grell's growing bulge.

"Ngh yes!"

….

"Sebastian…"

"BASSY!"

"SEBASTIAN !"

"….zzz…..zzz….zzz""

"How the fuck can he fall asleep like that!" Grell stood up pushing the black haired boy on the floor and groaned, he had a raging hard dick and the culprit had fallen asleep.

"Screw you Bassy" with that, he stormed out angry."


End file.
